The invention relates in general to steel casting and in particular to a new and useful heating system for steel casting ladles.
For heating the molten steel in a steel casting ladle, the use of stationary or pivotable heating systems is known. Pivoting heating systems are used when the ladle is placed under the heating system by means of a crane, or when two ladles to be heated are arranged side by side in such a way that they are still in the swivel zone of the electrodes.